


Beyond Rings

by HangMa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bottom Rokudo Mukuro, M/M, Mpreg Mukuro, Top Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 澤田綱吉回家了。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	Beyond Rings

**Author's Note:**

> 補檔，原發表於2019.02.10。  
> （補了又刪，刪了又補，差點忘了本來Summary寫了什麼ry
> 
> 萬字翻車短篇。

那是一把一年裡用不上幾次，卻始終隨身攜帶著的鑰匙。澤田綱吉的指腹摩娑著它鋸齒狀的邊緣，向後退了一步，將之從口袋裡掏出。

用鑰匙開門最有回家的感覺，如今只是那些忘了帶鑰匙而被鎖在門外的愚蠢回憶都格外柔軟。他將鑰匙插進鎖孔，推開澤田家的大門，屋子裡只有黃昏的流光，兩雙室內拖鞋整齊地擺放在門口，整個空間安靜極了。

澤田綱吉回身關門，脫了皮鞋，又從鞋櫃裡找出第三雙拖鞋穿上。他踩著一塵不染的地板穿過客廳，來到廚房，一件粉紅色的圍裙和一件藍色的圍裙掛在牆上，連同鍋碗瓢盆、冰箱上的磁鐵、木製餐桌椅上的刮痕都分毫不差，他倒了一杯水給自己，喝了幾口就端著杯子上樓。

二樓只有三間房，他經過前兩扇門，走到最裏頭那一間，轉開門把手，門軸轉動的聲音於此時幾乎產生回音，他看見綠色的窗簾、鎖上的窗戶和窗戶下那一張標準的雙人床。床上有兩顆枕頭並排，然後是鋪散在床單上，但仍帶著點皺褶的棉被。澤田綱吉不由自主微笑，他走入房間，將水杯放在堆滿了各類小說、散文與詩集的書桌一角。

最上面的那本書書皮是白色的，簡單的黑色字體印刷著書名，澤田綱吉連作者是誰都不認識，他只是將手指拂過那露在外頭的一截布藝書籤。

樓下傳來幾聲響動，又有人用鑰匙打開了門，他聽見那從他降生時起就溫柔呼喚著他的聲音說道：「哎呀，綱君回來了嗎？」

有兩個人的腳步聲，但是澤田綱吉沒有聽見另一人的回答，剛剛進來時沒有開燈，他站在一片昏黑之中，側耳傾聽著。腳步聲似乎移動到了廚房裡，還有冰箱門開闔的聲音與窸窸窣窣的整理聲，澤田奈奈又說了些什麼，便有一個人的腳步聲從樓梯上傳來，逐漸接近，來到房門口。

他也沒有開燈。

澤田綱吉感到有溫熱的呼吸拂過後頸，左邊的蝴蝶骨下卻被一個冰冷堅硬的東西抵住了。他終於聽見了他一直在等待的另一道聲音：「你的全身都是破綻，澤田綱吉。」

「這可是在家裡啊，骸。」他轉過身，握住那把抵在右邊胸口的槍，然後手指像在鋼琴琴鍵敲出一連串的音階般抬起又落下，滑到蒼白細瘦的手腕上，他的掌心貼著六道骸的脈搏。他先看見一藍一紅的眼睛，一半海洋一半火焰，此時風平浪靜而有流星劃過天際。他現在也只看得見這雙眼睛，「現在感覺怎麼樣？」

六道骸掙脫他的手，在黑暗中走到書桌前，將槍收進抽屜裡（澤田綱吉記得那裏面還放著自己小時候的相簿與唯一一張獎狀，得獎原因是拾金不昧）：「我累了。」

澤田綱吉按開電燈開關，在忽然明亮起來的景象中眨眨眼。六道骸側面對著他，上衣寬鬆，穿著一條七分的休閒褲，腳踝依然骨感蒼白，似乎與上一次見面時沒有太大不同。他走上前，從後面擁抱他，手掌貼在六道骸的肚皮上，輕聲問：「剛才和媽媽出去買東西了？」

六道骸嗯了一聲，他轉過身，後腰底在書桌邊緣，面對著澤田綱吉：「我以為你說的是晚上八點才會到這裡。」

「臨時請獄寺君幫我換了機票，」澤田綱吉垂下眼，他看著六道骸瘦削的肩膀和衣服下並不是很明顯的小腹，「把事情處理完了，我想早點回來。」

樓下傳來水龍頭和鍋碗瓢盆被移動的聲音，六道骸推了推他：「那你下去和媽媽說話吧。」

澤田綱吉的手掌貼在他的腰間，見他眼中流光漸漸渺茫，確實是累了的模樣，還是忍不住親了親他的臉頰：「睡一下？」

六道骸沒有回應，只懶洋洋地點點頭，甚至在澤田綱吉試著將他抱起時都不再拒絕或掙扎，直到被放上柔軟的床鋪，蓋上棉被，又一個吻落在額間，在燈被關上之前他閉上眼睛。這棟房子，這個並盛町，幾乎可以說是澤田綱吉的靈魂的一部份，而超過半年來他都睡在這房間裡，儘管這裡已經沒有太多澤田綱吉的氣味。

可是現在他回來了，以舒服、放鬆甚至愉快的姿態回來。六道骸蜷縮起身體，用有些顫抖的手環抱著自己的膝蓋，小心地不讓大腿擠壓到鼓起的腹部。

澤田綱吉來到廚房裡時澤田奈奈正往煎鍋裡放著肉排，他挽起袖子：「媽媽，我來吧。」

「唉呀，你怎麼來了？才剛剛到家不休息一下嗎？骸呢？」澤田奈奈小巧白淨的臉龐上沒有多少歲月的痕跡，她像個少女般用著甜軟的語調問了一連串的問題。

澤田綱吉站到他母親身旁，從她瘦小而堅強的手中接過鍋鏟，在滋滋的熱油聲中回答：「精神不好，小睡一下。」

「要生小寶寶真是辛苦呢，可是骸又怎麼補都補不胖。」澤田奈奈看了澤田綱吉熟練的動作一眼，轉身拿起砧板與菜刀處理起番茄與西洋芹。

澤田綱吉在這沉默的一秒鐘裡抿了抿嘴，輕聲說：「這次我會待兩個禮拜。」他的語調又輕快起來，「媽媽和骸想要去哪裡的話就儘管提吧。」

抽油煙機與瓦斯爐的聲音太響，澤田綱吉幾乎聽不見那一聲比心跳聲更輕的嘆息，他抬起手從碗櫥裡取出白淨的瓷盤，將邊緣微焦的肉排盛上。澤田奈奈沉吟道：「那等等問問骸吧，自從到我們家來之後一直沒機會出去走走。」她瞇起眼，又笑了起來，「綱君可要把人照顧好喔。」

澤田綱吉嗯了一聲，低下頭，看見自己手上的Vongola大空戒指閃閃發亮。他端起盤子放到餐桌上，晚餐很簡單，是他年少時每天都渴望的漢堡、馬鈴薯沙拉和超市買回來的簡單的玉米濃湯。他幫著澤田奈奈擺好餐具，在她煩惱究竟是該喝葡萄汁或者柳橙汁的時候安靜地走上樓，這一次還是摸黑進房間，只是他一踏入就聽見了六道骸的呼吸。

談不上輕或重，但是規律平穩。他踮起腳尖，動作像個陌生的不速之客移動到床邊。六道骸還沒醒，側躺著裹在棉被裡，當澤田綱吉愈靠愈近，便能感受到他身上的溫度。

噢，應該是他們身上的溫度。

澤田綱吉碰到了六道骸的肩膀，小心地將他搖醒：「骸，吃飯了。」

六道骸睜開眼睛，發出一聲鼻音。他剛剛睡醒的眼睛沒有平時那樣明亮，像月光下的海面與向晚被風吹著流動的雲霞，但那也僅是兩三秒。他窸窸窣窣地坐起來，用手支撐著自己的身體，棉被就從他的身上滑落。從下床、穿上拖鞋、走出房間、下樓梯到進入廚房的過程裡，澤田綱吉的手臂始終在距離他一個手掌遠的地方，環抱著其中的空氣。他不由皺眉：「你不需要這樣，澤田綱吉。我可沒有那麼嬌弱。」

「你沒有。」澤田綱吉搶先一步打開房門，「但是你和寶寶在一起的時候就有。我要關燈了，小心。」

六道骸看了澤田綱吉一眼，其實他已經可以在黑暗中於這棟房子內行動自如，哪怕挺著大肚子，步履緩慢。但是他張嘴，卻是就著原來的話題反駁：「黑手黨說出這樣的話，可真有些諷刺。」

澤田綱吉按開了樓梯間的燈：「黑手黨也是人啊，骸。」

下樓梯是件比較辛苦的事情，六道骸靠在牆邊，抓住了扶手，一階一階地移動，不再說話。澤田家的樓梯並不寬敞，澤田綱吉亦步亦趨跟著，就塞滿了整個空間，他隱約聽見一聲輕哼。

當他們終於到達餐廳，澤田奈奈已經準備好了葡萄汁，盛在高腳杯裡面也有一點裝模作樣的浪漫，只是配上裝在盤子裡的漢堡排與沙拉便顯得有些滑稽。澤田綱吉與六道骸面不改色地坐下，澤田家多年來恪守的日本禮節經年未改，宣布「我開動了」才得以進食。六道骸也跟著做了，他低下頭，雙手合掌，做出彷彿禱告或者感謝的行為，再抬起頭來便看見澤田綱吉眼中有安靜而熱烈的歡喜。而他將目光流連於他身上。於他整個人。

澤田綱吉也注意到六道骸吃得比他印象中更多，在他們家的餐廳的燈光下，儘管是吃著漢堡，他看起來面色紅潤。那是一種奇特的吃相：小口地將食物撕裂，卻又咀嚼得異常快速。然後他似乎也注意到了澤田綱吉的目光，抬眼瞪了過來。澤田綱吉朝他微笑，澤田奈奈便發話了：「骸吃慢一點啊，明明之前都慢慢吃了，怎麼今天又變得這麼快。」

六道骸將口中的食物嚥下，又喝了一口葡萄汁。做這些動作的時候，他的喉結上下滾動，當然說話時也是：「下午走得有些餓了，另外也是因為媽媽的手藝好。」

聽見這句話，澤田綱吉笑了出來。

「那就太好了，今天主要是綱君掌廚喔。」澤田奈奈也笑了起來。

這一次的眼風更為凌厲了，澤田綱吉在六道骸再次瞪過來的時候說：「不，其實我只是幫忙下鍋而已，前期的製作都還是辛苦媽媽了。」他頓了頓，「骸說的沒錯，媽媽的手藝真的很好。」

澤田奈奈眨眨眼睛：「你這孩子，什麼時候這麼會說話了？」

「是真心話。」澤田綱吉說。

飯後澤田綱吉洗碗，澤田奈奈切了水果。六道骸也坐在沙發上，他微微探出身體，接過裝著蘋果與水梨的瓷盤放在茶几上，原來擱在腿上的書本就滑落在地。他只好站起來，慢慢蹲下，撿起書本與書籤，夾好，闔上，再扶著茶几的邊緣慢慢站起來，坐回沙發上。

電視被打開，正是黃金時段泡泡劇的片頭曲，曲子好聽，歌詞不外乎風花雪月，六道骸將書平放在腿上，卻也沒有再打開。廚房裡的水聲也依稀停了，幾秒後澤田綱吉走出來，手已經擦乾，他坐到六道骸旁邊，在螢幕裡男人與女人煙火下擁吻的時候握住了他的手。

和記憶中一樣修長骨感，但是這次他回來之後的第一次直接的觸碰。澤田綱吉微微側頭，看見六道骸目不轉睛地盯著電視，他等了幾秒，輕輕將頭靠上六道骸的肩膀。細碎的短髮搔在六道骸的頸窩，他忍不住縮了縮，但也不願意弄出太大動靜，便只是聳了聳肩膀，示意澤田綱吉把頭抬起。

澤田綱吉卻將另一隻手從他背後穿過，輕輕攬住了他的腰，手掌貼在他的肚皮上。也許是因為六道骸坐著，這一次他明確感受到了那裡的突起、那樣圓潤的形狀、透過衣服傳來的溫暖。他猜測此時六道骸應該皺起了眉頭，便用氣音說道：「讓我靠一下，好嗎？」

六道骸的眉頭皺得更深了，但是他將抬起來準備去推澤田綱吉的肩膀的手放回腿上，讓自己向後靠著沙發背，以減少腰部的負擔。澤田綱吉的指尖感覺到六道骸的手，他對著他的鎖骨微笑了一下，閉上眼睛。

他真的睡著了，且不說時差，舟車勞頓畢竟辛苦，他倚靠在他的愛人（家人）肩上，耳邊是曲折的虛擬愛情故事，睡得很沉。醒來後他發現身上有一件毛毯，同時裹著他與六道骸，而電視的聲音已經沒了，六道骸正在看書。他眨眨眼睛，仍有些睡意，呢喃道：「謝謝媽媽。」

六道骸將視線從書本上移開，看了過來：「媽媽去休息了。」

澤田綱吉把頭從他肩膀上抬起，孩子似地揉揉眼睛：「幾點了？」

「十點半。」六道骸揉著自己僵硬的肩膀，「沒想到你那空空如也的腦袋竟然這麼重。」

澤田綱吉微笑：「抱歉。」他伸手，按在六道骸的手上，輕輕地揉捏著（雖然痠痛的是他的肩膀而不是手），湊過去吻他。

那只是嘴唇與嘴唇的碰觸，六道骸在他稍微退開一些時說道：「回房間。」他們的呼吸混雜在一起，令人有些發暈。

澤田綱吉嗯了一聲，收拾茶几上沒吃完的水果，鎖了門，才又亦步亦趨跟著六道骸上樓。房間的衣櫃裡還有少許屬於他的衣物，多是休閒的襯衫、T-shirt或者帽T，他穿起來像個大學生。在六道骸走進浴室前，他有些猶豫地開口：「骸，如果你需要幫忙……」

六道骸彎起嘴角，一雙異色的眼眸看過來：「不需要，澤田綱吉。而且真要問這個問題，現在是不是太晚了一點？」他說完便一腳跨進浴室，關上門。

澤田綱吉嘆了一口氣，在床沿坐下，拿出手機開始回覆獄寺隼人的訊息。義大利那兒沒有什麼事，內容多是他的左右手兼朋友個人的關心問候。回完訊息之後他開始翻看書桌上都放了些什麼書，裡頭有很多他聽過名字或作者，但是沒有讀過的書，當然有些甚至連書名與作者都不認識。它們大部分貼著二手書的標籤。他拿起一本《海底兩萬哩》，至少在小時候他看過動畫。

六道骸沒有花太多時間就從浴室裡出來了，他把頭髮鬆鬆地挽在頭上，以免打濕，令澤田綱吉看呆了的是寬鬆的T-shirt下露出的一雙腿。當然因為沒怎麼曬到太陽所以膚色蒼白，而且骨骼與肌肉都勻稱細長。那是赤裸的一雙腿。他不禁愣愣道：「你不冷嗎？」

「你覺得很冷嗎？」六道骸反問。

澤田綱吉眨眨眼睛：「不，我是說……呃，沒事。」他對上六道還有些譏誚的眼神，傻笑起來，「現在還只是秋天。」

六道骸沒有再說話，爬上床鑽進被窩裡，打開了床頭的檯燈，正好看見澤田綱吉手中的書，他抿了抿嘴唇，輕聲說：「醫生說你可以和她說說話，講故事或者放音樂。」

澤田綱吉看著手中的書，深吸一口氣，他甚至不知道自己的眼睛在這一瞬間變得有些濕潤。他移動到床頭，跪坐著，握住六道骸的手，一邊親吻他的臉頰一邊問：「我想先看看他，可以嗎？」

「你知道其實你不需要這樣問。」六道骸抽出手，往旁邊挪動，澤田綱吉很快也鑽進棉被裡，六道骸繼續用一種讓他覺得有些陌生的語調說，「她……有點活潑。」

澤田綱吉謹慎地掀起他的T-shirt，先是從下襬露出深藍色格子花紋的棉質四角褲，然後是圓滾滾的、白皙的腹部，以及深色的妊娠線。他能感覺到自己正用力地試圖將呼吸放到最輕，伸出有些顫抖的手貼在上面。肌膚與肌膚接觸。他張了張嘴，卻如鯁在喉，半晌乾巴巴道：「寶貝……」

他的手無疑是溫暖的，握過槍、執過筆，也擁抱過，六道骸不禁縮了縮。但此時他們同擠在一張並不大的床上，澤田綱吉把他的衣服推到肋骨上方，露出整個肚子，然後他滑到六道骸的上方，依然跪著，俯下身親吻那個小生命所在的地方。當他的嘴唇觸碰到那層薄薄的肚皮，他甚至沒有意識到自己屏住了呼吸與彎起了嘴角。六道骸稍稍低頭就能看見他笑得比剛才更傻的模樣——實在有些滑稽，怎麼會有一個黑手黨露出這樣的表情——他也覺得有些好笑，卻不敢笑出來，連手也不知道該往哪裡放。

忽然澤田綱吉再次握住了他的手，並坐起身來，棉被從他的背上滑落，他又與秋日夜晚的涼意一同貼近六道骸。他親吻著他的手，親吻著那枚霧之指環：「謝謝你，骸。」

六道骸試圖抽回自己的手：「你不需要道謝，澤田綱吉。」

他沒有成功，澤田綱吉將他攢得很緊，又忽然放鬆，指尖順著他的指骨、手背、脆弱的腕部和細瘦的手臂滑過，然後是手肘，再往上，就到了肩膀，完成一個擁抱：「聽我說……這些年令人不快樂的事情太多了，可是現在我覺得自己無比幸運，很高興遇見你，也謝謝你留在這裡，還有……懷孕，一個寶寶，我們的寶寶……」他觀察著六道骸的表情，「當然，我沒有說你是為了我（說到這裡他不禁微笑，而六道骸瞪了過來），但是你在這裡……噢，我真的很開心。」

「……所以呢？」六道骸覺得喉嚨有些發緊，「你想說什麼？」

澤田綱吉將臉埋進他的頸窩，說出的每一個字都距離他的脈搏如此之近：「在義大利的時候，我也每天都想回家，你知道——我說的不是西西里島上Vongola的別墅，是這裡。」他輕輕撫摸著六道骸的肚子，「本來是想說這裡清靜而且安全，但是我想了很久，」他開始親吻六道骸脖子上細嫩的皮膚，「你和媽媽不一樣，我想和你在一起。」

他聽見六道骸哼了一聲：「這是命令嗎？Vongola。」

「這是請求。」澤田綱吉抬起頭來看著他，「就像我請求你成為我的霧之守護者，你可以拒絕。如果你拒絕了……一樣可以繼續留在這裡，媽媽也會很高興的。」

六道骸嘆了一口氣：「這對我來說沒有不一樣，澤田綱吉。」他頓了頓，慢慢地說，「雖然對於你自以為是的決定感到可惡，但是我會跟你到西西里，這幾個月我都快要忘掉自己是誰了，這可是一件非常危險的事情。」

澤田綱吉解下他頭上了髮圈，讓柔軟的藍色長髮落下來，披在他的肩頭：「好。如果你想回來，也隨時都可以。」他將那個黑色的髮圈套上了自己的手腕，「還有……我可以抱你嗎？骸。」

六道骸已經放棄去「糾正」澤田綱吉說「回來」這個詞了——不管聽了幾次，感覺都還是非常的陌生，而且奇怪——他的手越過澤田綱吉拉起剛才滑掉的棉被：「你已經……」他楞了愣，「等等，你說什麼？」

除了他澤田綱吉，世界上大概沒有第二個人知道六道骸臉紅的速度有多麼快了。澤田綱吉露出一個有些無辜的表情：「我剛剛說了，我很想你。」

「你說這種話怎麼都不會臉紅？」六道骸皺眉，然後他對上澤田綱吉溫暖明亮的雙眼，看見他顫抖的睫毛、彎起的嘴角與泛紅的臉頰，「你……」六道骸抿了抿嘴，「注意一點。」

澤田綱吉看起來像要歡呼，但他只是湊過去親吻六道骸：「我會的。」他讓六道骸平躺在床上，將T-shirt推到胸口之上，驚訝地發現那兩粒嫣紅色的乳尖比記憶中大了一點，連同乳暈也是。他用手指拂過——竟然也已經硬挺起來。只是這樣六道骸就已經不自覺抓皺了床單，盡力讓自己不要喘息得太明顯，但是他胸口的起伏很難不被澤田綱吉注意到：「骸，這是……」

六道骸瞪著他好幾秒，才開口：「醫生說……」他的聲音很低，說得很快，澤田綱吉必須集中精神才能聽清楚，「這是正常現象，我可能會有……可能可以……哺乳。」

「噢……」澤田綱吉側躺在他身邊，愛撫著他薄薄的胸膛，然後像個孩子那樣啣住了六道骸一邊的乳尖。

胸腹一直是六道骸極為敏感的地方（也許是因為那裡柔軟、脆弱），尤其當濕熱的唇舌親吻甚至吸吮著他的乳尖時，他便忍不住發出短促的呻吟：「混蛋……還沒有……」

但是澤田綱吉的動作讓他整個人軟了下來。他躺在這個人的床上，閉上眼睛，久違了的虛軟與不由自主再次席捲了他的身體。到底是為什麼他會讓這個人，澤田綱吉，一個黑手黨頭頭一次又一次抽乾他所有的力氣與所有其他的情緒，只剩下令人顫抖的潮熱，甚至——甚至注入了別的什麼，讓他在過去的七個月裡比以往的二十多年都更在乎自己的生命、更在乎身上穿的衣服暖不暖和今天都吃了些什麼。

同時一個女人也進入了他的生命，她見到他的第一眼帶著驚訝與好奇，卻從不多問，此後他見到的她都只有寬容與溫柔。他以為自己仍要去戰鬥、去推翻，但是那個女人的一聲問候就粉碎了他的武器，使他疼痛的、充滿怨恨的眼睛乾澀——沒錯，她毫不猶豫地稱讚他擁有一雙美麗的眼睛。剛開始和她同桌吃飯的時候他幾乎食不知味，他手足無措，像個害怕自己隨時會犯錯的孩子。

現在澤田綱吉要帶他離開她的身邊。六道骸發出一聲嗚咽，澤田綱吉抓過一顆枕頭墊在他的腰下，現在六道骸的脖頸、胸膛、鼓起的肚子上已經佈滿了吻痕，而他繼續往下，埋下自己的頭，親吻那個隱密柔軟的地方。六道骸甚至沒注意到自己的雙腿是什麼時候被分開的（也許是一開始），他開始出汗，身體發熱，泛上紅暈，卻連翻個身都做不到——可真的是在澤田綱吉的手裡了。

澤田綱吉分開他的臀瓣，指腹圍繞著穴口的皺褶打轉、按壓，並用自己的舌頭將六道骸濡濕，然後鑽了進去。他聽見六道骸壓抑著的呻吟，在他臉頰兩側的腿根微微顫抖，這樣的反應令他有些驚喜，胯下硬得發脹。他們確實幾個月沒有做愛了，也許六個多月，總之在得知有了寶寶之後就沒有。但是六道骸還是那樣的……柔軟（他絕對不會告訴六道骸）、敏感、溫熱。

每一次進入他都比任何一場戰鬥勝利還要令他滿足與快樂，可是手邊沒有潤滑液，澤田綱吉只能用自己的唾液將就著。他的一隻手順著會陰處往上愛撫，然後停留在六道骸也已經勃起了的陰莖上，搓揉著兩顆小球，或者直接握住莖身上下套弄。

六道骸開始咬著自己的下唇，他聽見親吻的聲音和自己的呻吟，每一秒都令人既羞恥又困惑，每一次做愛都像第一次，這樣的快樂席捲他全身，太迅速、太猛烈，他忍不住試圖坐起身來：「澤田綱吉……」

「嗯？」澤田綱吉發出一聲鼻音，他的鼻尖抵在六道骸的會陰，每一次呼吸都將愛慾洶湧的潮熱吹進他的身體裡。

六道骸看著他抬起頭，溫柔又明亮的雙眼與自己對視，不禁一噎，尷尬停頓了兩秒，眼看著澤田綱吉又要埋下頭去，他才咬著牙道：「夠了。」

澤田綱吉再次抬起頭，他吻了吻六道骸有些緊繃的大腿內側：「其實我也很想……但是不夠，」他的聲音幾近於呢喃，六道骸忽然就看見了他額頭上一層晶亮的汗水，「還不夠。」

再看得仔細些，也可以看見那一頭蓬鬆柔軟的棕色頭髮也微有水氣，以及澤田綱吉顫動的睫毛。六道骸伸出手，捋過他的鬢髮：「現在……」他的聲音極低，壓抑著的喘息聽起來像嘆氣，「我說現在。」

澤田綱吉感覺到自己的陰莖抖動了一下，他眨眨眼睛，深吸一口氣，坐起身來，將自己緩緩地推了進去。他盯著六道骸的臉，看著他的身體漸漸轉變成粉紅色，然後發軟的手臂再也支撐不住自己，又躺回床上。他伸出手接住他，愛撫著他的背部，一點一點地推進，直到他的胯部撞上六道骸的屁股。

他們竟都不自覺屏住了呼吸，澤田綱吉呼出一口氣後忍不住笑了出來，他彎下腰，雙手撐在六道骸的臉頰邊——這算是他人生中少數幾個宛如野獸的時刻——以一種有些吃力的姿勢去親吻六道骸。他們的呼吸再次停止，只有嘴唇相互廝磨與舌頭糾纏的嘖嘖聲，然後呼吸得更加沉重與急促。

六道骸只要稍稍側頭就可以親吻到澤田綱吉的手腕，青色的動脈近在眼前，他張嘴就咬，咬得不輕不重，濕軟的舌頭在上頭刷過，澤田綱吉嘶了一聲，愛撫著他的腿根，微微退出又向前一挺，六道骸便呻吟出聲，鬆開了他的手腕。

此前他們有過幾次瘋狂的性愛，那種第二天六道骸覺得下半身痠疼得不屬於自己而澤田綱吉全身發軟頭昏腦脹的瘋狂，過程中難免受傷（當然，在那樣的情況下不過份的疼痛只會使他們更加陶醉於彼此），這一次澤田綱吉卻是壓抑得已經汗如雨下。六道骸哼哼幾聲：「你陽萎了嗎？」

澤田綱吉覺得自己的陰莖快要爆炸了，他努力不要讓自己的手攢成拳頭而弄痛了六道骸，咬著牙道：「骸，不要做會讓自己……陷入危險的事。」

「可我怎麼覺得是你比較危險。」六道骸再次握住他的小臂，此刻他在澤田綱吉的家中，躺在他的床上，張開雙腿，讓他進入，明明被填入得如此滿脹（噢，那滾燙的東西甚至在他身體裡變得更大），可是澤田綱吉卻又有所保留。六道骸控制不住自己的冷笑，「你不是最會『做自己想做的事』嗎？」

澤田綱吉閉了閉眼睛，又退出來一點：「嗯……聽起來可能有點矛盾吧。我想要你快樂得尖叫……」他緩緩頂了回去，又將手覆上六道骸的肚子，「可是我也不想你受傷、不想你疼痛……怎麼辦啊？骸。」他睜開雙眼，直視著六道骸的眼睛，看起來是真的想要得到一個答案。

六道骸握住他小臂的手用了勁，抓得澤田綱吉一陣震顫，他小心地抬高自己的下半身，曲起一雙長腿，腳跟底在澤田綱吉的肩膀上：「在這種情況下還說這種天真的話真是可惡至極。」他瞇起眼睛，「我說『做你想做的事』，聽不懂？或者需要我教你嗎？」

「可是你知道我不能進入得太深。」澤田綱吉嘆了口氣。

六道骸瞪著他，幾乎是一字一頓地說：「你已經進入了。」他甚至踢了踢澤田綱吉的肩膀。

因著肩上的力道而微微向後仰，澤田綱吉趕緊捉住他的腳踝，這讓他看起來更像一個支配者了。他又嘆了口氣，然後微笑起來：「好吧，我們總會有辦法的。」不等六道骸提出疑問，他的手便順著那雙長腿溜了下去，愛撫著被忽略了一段時間，但仍裸露著與呈現潮熱的紅色的陰莖與乳尖。

六道骸不禁一噎，他立刻就明白了澤田綱吉所謂的「辦法」，他張嘴，卻無法說話，甚至發出令人懊惱的喘息，也不自覺鬆開了澤田綱吉的手臂，轉而抓住身下的枕頭——澤田綱吉已經熟悉了他的身體，他知道該去觸碰哪裡、該怎麼觸碰，才可以讓六道骸快樂得尖叫，而且同時那包覆著他的柔軟濕熱的腸肉也會一陣一陣地絞緊，讓他自己快樂得嘆息。

這一場性愛沒有持續太久，澤田綱吉已經一段時間沒有發洩（當然六道骸也是），射精的一瞬間他只感覺到溫暖地包裹著自己的六道骸，他忍不住閉上眼睛，汗流浹背、呼吸沉重，然後跌落在六道骸的身邊。他疲倦極了，但是看見六道骸也測過臉來看他，便忍不住湊上去交換一個親吻。他們仍然喘息著，澤田綱吉將手掌平放在六道骸的肚子上，拉過棉被替自己與對方蓋上，忽然他的掌心傳來一陣細微的、奇異的觸感，像是被人用指尖輕輕地戳了一下。

「噢……」他瞪大了雙眼，驚喜地將上半身撐起來，「這是……她嗎？」

六道骸眨了眨眼睛：「剛才有些……動靜，有反應是正常的。」

澤田綱吉笑了起來：「感覺好難為情啊……」他親了親六道骸，又躺回他身邊，手中仍感受著小生命的脈動，輕聲問，「會不舒服嗎？」

「還行。」六道骸閉上眼睛，他身下的枕頭已經被取出來，便又不自覺擺出蜷縮著的姿勢，和他體內的小生命一樣，「但是睡覺時間也確實到了。」

澤田綱吉的疲倦並沒有因為這個甜美的小驚喜而減少，他累得快要流出眼淚，卻又覺得精神好得很：「你睡吧，我倒個時差。」

此時他們的呼吸已經漸漸平穩下來，逐漸綿長勻稱，六道骸似乎發出了一聲模糊的鼻音，每一次做完愛他都會很快就睡著，但這次是澤田綱吉見過最快的一次，彷彿只要閉上眼睛就能保證安穩寧靜，心甘情願陷入不著邊際的黑。

他就這樣凝視著他，也就不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的。這幾年接觸的多了，偶爾同床共枕，便也很少在彼此的夢裡遇見。

隔天澤田綱吉醒來之後六道骸已經不在，他草草沖了個澡，頭上頂著一條毛巾走下樓，餐桌上還有溫熱的早餐，是十年如一日的煎培根、炒蛋、烤麵包與一杯牛奶，足夠令人懷念。但他也不急著吃，順著細微的說話聲來到客廳，看見六道骸背對著自己坐著，長髮被攏到左肩上（噢，嫣紅的吻痕露出來了），而澤田奈奈側坐著，低眉垂眼，神情溫柔而莊重地打開一個盒子，從裡頭取出一串項鍊。

澤田綱吉站地有些遠，看得不是很清楚，依稀是一塊水晶，晶瑩剔透。澤田奈奈將那串項鍊掛在了六道骸的脖子上：「這是我的媽媽送給我的禮物，我也只有阿綱一個孩子，所以就送給你了，骸。」她頓了頓，「不過那孩子也真是……竟然沒有買戒指嗎？」

六道骸微微低下頭配合著澤田奈奈的動作，他的手虛握著，指尖輕輕摩挲著Vongola霧之指環（可惜從這個角度澤田綱吉看不到）：「沒關係的，如果只憑戒指，其實也不可能拴得住一個人。」

澤田奈奈愣了愣，又笑了起來：「說的也是呢。」

後面他們說了什麼，澤田綱吉沒有再聽，他安靜地轉身回到餐廳吃完早餐，清洗碗盤的時候六道骸走進來，慵懶地倚在冰箱上：「偷聽也算是很符合黑手黨的行事作風了。」

澤田綱吉將沙拉脫沖洗乾淨，把碗盤放回碗櫥裡，轉過身面對他，這一次他看清楚了那塊水晶，水滴形狀，裡頭有霧氣縈繞、森羅萬象：「很適合你。」他往前兩步，低下頭親吻那塊水晶——這是他第一次見到它，澤田奈奈從來沒有配戴珠寶首飾的習慣——然後沿著昨晚留下的吻痕一路溫存到六道骸微微抿著的嘴唇上，「你知道……我在陶爾米納買了一棟房子，兩層樓，離廣場有一小段路程，所以很安靜……」

END


End file.
